


(Mixtape) From Here To There...

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Mixtape, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix about lost love, wanderlust and finding love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Mixtape) From Here To There...

**Author's Note:**

> This mix was created for [Bandom Reverse Big Bang](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/). Thank you to [madguru](http://madguru.livejournal.com/) for choosing to let my little mix inspire her to write. <3

Get the mix [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?w8c733sgax4ubxl) (zip file with MP3s + cover art + track list).

Or listen online here: [From Here to There](http://8tracks.com/crazybutsound/from-here-to-there) from [crazybutsound](http://8tracks.com/crazybutsound) on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com).

 

** Tracks: **

  1. _Almost Lover_ – A Fine Frenzy
  2. _Forgiveness_ – Sarah McLachlan
  3. _Without You_ – Jill Is Lucky
  4. _Brooklyn_ – Woodkid
  5. _Don’t Look At Me_ – Rooney
  6. _Go To Hell_ – Hey Hey My My
  7. _Ridin’ In My Car_ – She  & Him
  8. _Take It To Manhattan_ – Straylight Run
  9. _Road To Nowhere_ – Nouvelle Vague
  10. _The Fix Is In_ – Ok Go
  11. _Why Can’t I Be You_ – The Cure
  12. _Movin’ Along_ – Laura Veirs
  13. _Winnipeg_ – Julien Doré  & The Bash
  14. _On Powdered Ground_ – Agnès Obel
  15. _Tired Feet_ \- Alela Diane
  16. _Ah... The Warmth Of Wool-knit Clothing_ – The Modlins
  17. _I Want You To_ – Jem
  18. _J’aime à Nouveau_ \- Zaz



** Story Inspired by the Mix: **

**Title:**[ _Wanderlust: From Here to There_](http://madguru.livejournal.com/12098.html)  
 **Author:**[madguru](http://madguru.livejournal.com/)  
 **Bands (and/or pairings):** Cobra Starship, The Academy Is..., Fall Out Boy (alwaysagirl!William/Gabe, Pete/Patrick, and a really subtle Jarvis Cocker/Cyndi Lauper (I'm weird)  
 **Rating:** Hard R  
 **Word count:** ~6,100  
 **Warnings:** Immature behavior, drinking  
 **Summary:** My name is Williamina Beckett.  Yes, I know.  Williamina.  It’s a name that screams “Sorry! We were hoping for a boy!”  You can call me Mina, if you want.  Or Minnie, but I would really prefer it if you didn’t.


End file.
